1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to apparatus and method of monitoring iron ore conversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conversion of iron ore into high grade iron pellets, the practice heretofore has been to place a batch of the ore into a converter and then heated and cooling reduction gases are passed through the ore in certain sequence and at determined temperatures and predetermined time periods. The problem with this type of method is that it requires the ore to be of tested sample and must have a very accurate regulation of the sequences. Even with great precautions the resulting product would not be exactly uniform. Furthermore, if the reduced ore was dumped at over 150.degree. F., it might burn up as a result of an exothermic reaction.